Dax's Monsuno
by JinxGirl25
Summary: This is a following to Jinja's monsuno. Dax will have to bond with the first Monsuno of his tribe.
1. Heat

Team core tech had been walking for hours in the hot jungle, looking for one of the first five monsuno's. So far all they found were more tree's.

"I'm hot." Bren complained.

"Yeah, an so are the rest of us Glasses." Dax said. He had been walking behind as usual, and noticed that they where out of water.

"Crag." He muttered. "Oi! Lit'l Suno." He called up to Chase, who was in front.

"What's wrong Dax?" Chase stopped and turned around, sweating in the heat.

"We're out of water." He said, and threw the container at him.

Chase caught the container, and shook it around, just to make sure.

"Oh no!" Bren said panicking, "Where stuck in a jungle with no water! We wont last a day!"

"Bren calm down, you sound like an idiot." Jinja shot at him. She sat down wiped sweat off her forehead and plopped down in some shade.

"How can we calm down?!" He said, "We're stuck out in the middle of a hot forest with no water!"

"Do not worry my friend." Beyal sat down next to Jinja. "I know of a stream that comes down this forest."

"Really?" Chase said relieved.

"Good, I'm really burning up." Jinja said. At this she laid down.

"Thank god!" Bren said, "Where is it!" He ran over to Beyal and shook his shoulders, "Where is the water?!"

"It is over that way, Bren. But I do not think you would make it in this heat. It is a while away."

Bren let go of Beyal, and flopped down on the ground. "I though you knew where this Monsuno is." He had now found something else to complain about.

"I do know that it is within this forest, and that we are nearing it, but I do not know exactly where it lies." He answered, looking down as if upset.

"It's okay Beyal," Jinja sai sitting up, "I mean it could be worse."

"Ok, I think we should just wait untill night fall before we walk anymore." Chase said looking up at the sun.

"You got that right." Dax agreed. "But what about water?" He asked, sitting down.

"I guess one of us will have to go get it." Bren said, "And it can't be me."

"Why not?" Jinja said annoyed.

"Because Beyal doesn't think that I can make it. And how am I supposed to carry enough water for all of us?" He said smugly.

"Hmph." Jinja turned around and looked at Dax, who was the only one standing up now.

"What about you, why don't you go get the water?" She demanded.

"Cool it Princess, I never said I wouldn't. But like Glasses said, how am I supposed to carry enough water for all of you?" He looked at Jinja for the answers.

"I don't know, use your Monsuno or something." She said laying her head down and closing her eyes.

"The tree's are too thick. Someone 'll have to carry some water to." He said, and looked down at Beyal.

"Monkfish, your comin with me." He said and picked up the container. "Gi 'me your containers so we can fill 'em up." He stuck out his hand waiting.

"Dax, Beyal can't go that far in this heat!" Jinja stood up.

"Okay, then com 'on Lit'l Suno." Dax said simply.

"Uh, I don't feel comfortable leaving everyone. What if something happened?" He asked.

"Fine." He turned around, and looked at Jinja.

"Great. What was that I said about it not getting any worse?" Jinja muttered. "Fine, I'll go help Dax get the water." She stood up angrily and grabbed the rest of the containers.

"Well? Are you coming?!" She yelled behind her, as she walked off into the hot forest.

"Good luck Dax, your gonna need it." Bren said rolling over in his little spot of shade. Dax glared at him, then walked off after Jinja.


	2. Water

Jinja had been storming in front of Dax and muttering under her breath. Dax occasionally caught words like, "Dumb" and "Ridiculous".

Jinja looked back behind her. Dax was keeping a 10 foot radius around her.

"Dax, would you hurry up?!" Jinja stopped and waited for Dax to catch up.

Dax smirked and walked past her. His foot steps picked up speed quickly. Jinja looked at him and then followed. He continued to pick up speed, and his walk turned into a jog. Jinja glared at the back of his head, keeping her pride, jogged behind him. Dax looked behind him and saw her jogging and laughed.

"Wow, at this pace we'll make it there in no time Princess." He said, and looked back ahead of him.

Jinja put on an even bigger smirk than Dax, and started to run ahead of him.

"Keep up now." Jinja, and Dax ran right behind her. They where now running full sprint, trying to get and stay ahead.

Dax smirked and they where now neck to neck. Jinja picked up speed, and they where now going as fast as possible.

"Ha!" Dax choked out as he flew past her.

"Dax, look out!" Jinja yelled. The tree's had just cleared out and a huge ditch came out of nowhere.

Dax tried to stop, but he was to close and he flew off the edge. Jinja flung herself on the ground, making her roll to a painful stop.

"DAX!" Jinja shrieked still coming to a stop. She jumped up and looked down. The ditch was around 150 ft deep, and there was a small stream of water running through it.

Jinja looked around, and saw Dax lying on the ground.

"Dax, are you ok!"Jinja yelled down.

Dax slowly sat up and groaned. "Not really, but I've been better.

"I'll come down." Jinja started to look for a way down. She noticed a small path coming down the side of it.

Dax now stood up, slightly hunched over.

"Do you hear that?" Dax pointed to a big cave entrance. "Theres a beeping noise coming from it."

"Dax, you must have hit your head hard. I don't hear anything."

"Ah..." Dax was hunched over.

"Dax, are you ok?" Jinja asked, putting down on of the bottles.

"I'm..ya princess.." He said out of air.

"Well if your fine then come over here and help fill the water bottles...and don't call me that" She turned back to filling the bottles.

Dax stumbled slightly over to her and filled them up. Once they were done, they picked them up and walked back to the camp.

"There," Jinja said, "I got enough water for all of you."

"Hey, I helped to." Dax said, tossing the water bottles down.

"Sure, but I carried most of it." She said. Dax looked down and realized that Jinja had been carrying one more than him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back." Dax said, and he went down the path they had been follwing.

Every one grabbed their water bottles and drank up.

"I'm so tired." Bren said.

"Me to, I'm going to bed early." Jinja said, lying down in the grassy shade. The sun was starting to set and it was cooling off.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We should get some rest for tomorrow." Chase noticed that Beyal was still sitting up. "Hey, I don't think S.T.O.R.M. will be coming here. You can get some sleep you know." He said.

"That is fine Chase. I wish to stay awake."

"Suit yourself." Chase laid down and him Jinja and Bren went to sleep.


	3. Leaving

Chase sat up. It was morning now and had cooled off a lot.

"Hey Beyal, your still up?" He asked stretching.

"Yes, and Dax has..."Beyal looked very tired and worried, but Bren had just woken up.

"Hey, is there any breakfast yet?" Bren sat up. "Nope." He said after looking around.

"Chase he did not..." He tried again but this time Jinja interupted.

"Hey, who took my water? Oh, nevermind." She said as she found it.

"Hey, where did Dax go?" Chase said.

"That is..." Beyal tried yet again.

"He left again?! Without telling anyone?" Bren said. "You know, one of these times, he's gonna get captured by someone like Media...or Don Pyro, and we wouldn't know because he just disappears all the time."

""Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired with him just doing whatever he wants, actually." Jinja said, standing up and stretching.

"He did not come back last night." Beyal rushed out.

"Wait, he wasn't sleeping here with us?" Chase asked.

"No, he never returned from yesterday." Beyal looked worried.

"I'm sure he's fine." Bren said. "But of course that's what they say in the movies when he's actually being held captive by a mad man."

"You think something happened?" Jinja asked.

"I don't know. Dax does disappear a lot." Chase rubbed the back of his head.

"What if he has been captured by someone?" Beyal asked.

"Don't worry Beyal, I'm sure he just..." Jinja couldn't think of anything.

"Alright, we need to start looking for him." Chase stood up.

"Aww, this early?" Bren wined.

"Yes, if it means Dax is in trouble." Chase said. "Alright, he went that way last night, so me and Bren will take that way. Beyal, Jinja, you guys..."

"Oi, I got some grub!" Came Dax's voice from behind them.

"Dax!" Jinja yelled.

"No not really, it's jus food." He said, not understanding.

"Gee's Dax," Chase let out a breath of air, "the next time you want to wander off all night like that, tell us."

"Yeah, you almost made us do this big search party thing." Bren grumbled.

"And you had Beyal terrified!" Jinja yelled at him.

Dax looked over at Beyal, who looked sheepishly down.

"You know, I don't want you going off like that at all. I think you should stay with us from now on." Chase said.

"What am I now, your lap dog?" Dax asked,"I go where I want, when I want."

"And that's your problem Dax," Jinja said, "You don't care about what we have to say, you just do what you want."

"Yeah, and I'm not getting up for any more of your search parties." Bren laid back down.

"I didn't need one." He said, "You all jus..."

"Yeah well what if you did Dax?" Chase asked him. "We wouldn't know if you did because you just leave all the time. You need to step up and be a part of this team, and that means..."

"Means what? Being you dog, then no."

"No what? Your leaving then?" Bren asked from under his covers.

"Dax, if you aren't even acting like part of our team, and how are we supposed to?" Chase asked.

"I never asked you to." He retorted.

"We'll we asked you." Jinja said.

"And when did I agree on that, huh?"

No one had a good retort for that one. After a few seconds, Chase said, "We'll if you didn't want to be with us then leave." He turned around and made himself look busy for effect.

Dax raised his eye brows, then picked up his bag, and walked away.


	4. Looking

"Umm, did he just leave?" Jinja asked looking at where he walked off.

"Wow, that didn't take much." Bren shrugged, and sat back up.

"Chase, what you have done?!" Beyal suddenly gasped.

"What? Oh, don't worry Beyal, he'll be back." Chase waved it off.

"But what if he does not, then the fate of our world has been sent to it's sure doom, and we shall all perish, we must go get him!" Beyal started freaking out.

"Woah Beyal, calm down." Chase said. "I mean, if it's really his destiny to be a part of our...tribe...then he'll come back."

"That's not how destiny works Chase Suno." Beyal said quietly, looking angry now.

"Beyal, it's ok. I know for sure he'll come back." Jinja came over to him. "I mean, the most he'll be gone is a few hours. I bet he'll be back by the end of the day." She said confidently.

Beyal seemed to buy it. "Fine. But if he does not return by nightfall, I shall leave and go after him myself." Beyal turned away and started to meditate.

Jinja turned to Chase with a worried face. Chase shrugged, and started finding something to eat.

**Dax-**

Dax was looking down a dark tunnel. He heard the strange beeping sound again. Beep, Beep, Beep. He cautiously entered, with his monsuno at the ready.

The cave was dark, and damp. He traveled deeper, and deeper into it. Then he saw a small light blue light. He went forward and saw that it seemed to be some sort of rock. It also seemed to be the source beeping sound. Dax picked it up, and tossed it up and down.

Just then he looked over, and saw another Monsuno core. He picked it up just as his phone rang.

**Chase and Gang-**

"Am am leaving." Beyal suddenly said. The sun had set, and Beyal had just been meditating.

"Wait Beyal, don't leave." Jinja stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. Beyal hadn't spoken since that morning, and they had all been worried. "We'll come with you."

"We will?" Bren asked. He was sitting down, trying to light a fire.

"Yes, not that he deserves it." She muttered.

"I don't know." Chase said worried, "What if he comes back, and where all looking for him?"

"Then he can wait untill we get back." Jinja said, her head in the air.

"Are you sure you wish to accompany me?" Beyal asked, looking at Jinja.

"Yes," Chase said confidently. " It's my fault, and where going to find him."

Beyal looked away from Chase. He had been angry with Chase since he sent Dax away.

"Well this stupid fire won't start, so I guess I'm coming to." Bren threw down a rock, and went over to Chase.

"Ok, let's start looking." Chase said.


	5. Lost

Dax was walking through hot desert, far from any jungle. The sun blared down on him, but he continued to walk. As he walked, he looked down at the ground, and thought.

"This is the last time."

**Chase and Gang-**

Come on guy's, I know he'll be around here somewhere." Jinja called.

They where walking to where she and Dax had gone to get water. They had spent the night looking other places, untill Jinja thought of there.

"What makes you so sure this time?" Beyal asked. He hadn't talked much, and he seemed to be getting irritated of everyone.

"Because Dax would go where there's water." She reasoned.

The sun was starting to set, and it was the hottest part of the day. Chase had been trying to keep the peace, but with Beyal giving him the silent treatment, it was a bit hard.

He sighed, and walked into the shade of a big cave.

"Hey, you don't think he could be in here, do you?" Chase asked the team.

"Hey," Jinja said, walking over to him, "Dax said he heard something from in there when we where getting water. Maybe he went to go see what it was?" She said hopefully.

"Hey, I hear something." Chase said. He put his hand up for silence. They could all just barely hear the beeping noise.

"I think I know what that is." Beyal said, as he began to walk inside.

"What?" Jinja asked, and she followed.

"Well B," Chase said, "Come on."

Bren sighed, but followed.

The cave was pitch black, but they followed the sound of Beyal's footsteps.

"Beyal, how are you seeing anything?" Jinja asked.

Beyal didn't answer this question, but pointed forwards at a small blue light.

"Whoa, what is that?" Bren asked.

"Wow, that's so pretty." Jinja said.

"Beyal, you think Dax was down here?" Chase asked.

"Yes. If heard the beeping sound, then he must have come down here." He said.

"Why would he come down to look at a glowing rock?" Bren asked. "I mean it's cool and all, but not really Dax."

"Look." Beyal pointed to a small core shaped howl in the cave wall. "He found his Monsuno."

"Good, then at least we know he was here, right?" Jinja said hopefully.

"I see no use to know where he was." Beyal said, and he started walking out of the cave.

"Hey wait," Bren followed him, "Why is that rock glowing?" He asked.

Beyal stopped. "That rock is a crystal. It glows and performs a beeping noise when there is a Monsuno controller with a strong connection with his monsuno near by."

"Oh, I get it." Bren said.

"You know, I think we should just make camp here for tonight." Jinja suggested.

Chase sighed in relief. He knew that if Jinja proposed this idea, then Beyal would follow, but if he tried to...well, he didn't really know.

"Yes, I suppose we do need rest." Beyal sighed and looked at the ground.

"Well, someone else is starting the fire tonight, cause I can't." Bren said.

"I thought Chase always did that." Jinja said, looking over at him.

"Well I did, but that was when we had the automatic fire starters. Since we ran out of those, Dax did it." Chase shrugged.

"Great, where going to freeze!" Bren cried.

"He also made our food." Beyal added.

"What?!" Jinja said, "What are we going to eat?!"

Bren moaned.


	6. Needing

**Dax**-

Dax was climbing up a really high rock, with a rope hooked at the top. He wiped his sweat off, then climbed some more, with the sun blaring down on him.

"Crickey, it's hotter than last time." He muttered. He reached down to his belt for a water bottle he had brought, when he accidentally bumped the wild Monsuno's core.

"Crag!" He reached down with one hand and tried to catch it, but it was to late. It fell down faster and faster, then hit the ground and launched out.

It was blazing blue, with wings that stretched out 20 ft. It had a big fox-like head, and claws like daggers, making it look like a cross between a fox and a falcon. It looked up at Dax, with the most terrifying look.

"Crag, he's gonna kill me." Dax sighed.

**Chase and Gang-**

"Where's the map?" Chase asked.

He had been emptying out the bags but had no luck.

"Dax was alway's the one who knew where it was." Beyal said slyly. He was sitting down, and meditating in hopes of getting a vision.

Chase sighed. Beyal was still giving him the cold shoulder.

"Found it!" Bren shouted from inside a bag. He came out with a crumpled piece of paper, and flattened it out. He stood up, held the map out, and slowly spun in a circle, then another one.

"Ok, which way's North?" He asked it.

"It's paper, you dork!" Jinja said, and she snatched it from him.

"I miss Glasses." Bren muttered.

"Chase can you read this?" Jinja asked, handing him the paper.

"Umm, I don't know how to read a map." He said pushing it away.

"Yes, Dax was always the one to read the map to." Beyal said, and closed his eyes.

"Ok, we get it, Dax does a lot!" Bren shouted. Beyal had pointed out what Dax did every time they came across a problem, the whole time.

"Ok, are we really hungry, cold, and lost all because Dax isn't here?" Jinja asked all of them.

"Yes." Beyal said.

Jinja glared and sighed. "Well I hate to say this, but we really do need him back."

"That is true, but we have sent him away with cruel words and hurt feelings." Beyal looked at Jinja.

"We?" Bren asked, "It was Chase who did that, not me."

"Thanks." Chase said sarcastically.

"No, it was not solely Chase who sent him away, it was all of us." Beyal looked more serious.

They all looked down in thought.

"Well, I guess your right Beyal." Jinja said, "We where being a little... umm...you know."

"Only a little." Bren said.

"Yeah, and he does do a lot more than we give him credit for." Chase said.

"Oh who are we kidding," Bren suddenly blurted out, "We need Dax back!"


	7. Fine

**Dax-**

Dax was standing in a cave, staring a the wall.

"Dax." He said, and the wall cracked apart and opened into a door.

Dax sighed and rolled his eyes, then steped though the door. Inside was a big lab, with shelves full of monsuno type things.

"Look Doc, I got the Monsuno, but it's launched and bonded with." Dax said, his voice echoing slightly through the lab.

"WHAT?" Jeredy yelled, "I told you not to bond with it!" Jeredy came running from behind a shelf.

"You know what, your the one with a lab a hundred feet off the ground!" Dax said, throwing his bag on a counter.

"Ugh, I guess it doesn't matter to much. Let me see it." Jeredy held out his hand expectantly. Dax handed him his new core.

"They don't know your gone, do they?" He asked, while examining the monsuno core.

"No." Dax was short with his answer.

"And where are they?" Jeredy walked over to a counter and set it down.

"There in the Meridian Jungle."

"Ok, good. Wait, that's like three days away! Dax, I thought you said they didn't know!" Jeredy looked up from the monsuno, and stared at Dax.

"They don't know...where I am." He turned away.

"So you just left them?" Jeredy said.

"I think that's the other way around, ol man. Jus look at the core so I can go." Dax pointed at the core, but Jeredy ignored him.

"They left, you? But Chase wouldn't..."

"Yeah he would. Jus send me on a different job or somethin, it doesn't matter." He brushed it off.

"No Dax, your going back to them, you owe me." He added, making it settled.

Dax stopped and thought. "Fine."

**Chase and Gang-**

The group ad been wandering around the forest all day, finding nothing but there tempers.

"Why don't we just wait a while and catch our breaths?" Bren asked again.

"No, we ned to find Dax." Jinja said, "We can't get out of this stupid jungle without him."

"You don't think he might have left this place, do you?" Chase asked everyone.

"Well, he might have." Jinja answered, stopping.

"Sorry guys." Chase murmmered.

"It's cool Chase." Bren said, patting him on the shoulder, "I would have done the same thing."

"We all would have." Jinja agreed.

Beyal looked at her with a small loook.

"Not you though, I just meant me Chase and Bren." She said qiuckly.

"I do have hope that we will find him soon." Beyal said looking off.


	8. Unlost

Me: Hey guy's, sorry it's taking so long for me to get the next chapters out, crazy writers block. I think I'm going to write a few more chapters for this one, not sure how many though...

Pro: _The longer the better._

Me: Huh?!...O.O

Con: _No one want's to wait that long though._

Me: Hey, who are you?

Pro: _Where your Pro's and Con's! *jumps up and claps hands*_

Con: _Where here to tell you everything you do wrong._

Me: Ouch...

Pro: _Or write! But mostly right! Yay! I'll be your inspirational guide!_

Me:...?...Ok, well, umm, sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter...?

Con: _Finally..._

* * *

**Chase and Gang-**

Chase and the group had been hopelessly walking around for hours that day. Beyal had still not said a word to Chase, but was talking more. Of course Bren was complaining, Jinja was getting snappy, and Chase was playing peace keeper.

"Ok, I thought we established we need Dax." Bren said, siting next to the tree they had just passed for the hundredth time.

"We did." Jinja said questioningly.

"Then why isn't he here yet?!" He yelled.

"What do you mean?" Beyal looked puzzled.

"Well, in the movies we all admit we need him, then he comes back, admits that he was a jerk and needs us to, and we all get on with our lives." He grumbled.

"But Dax does not truly need us, he is fully capable of taking care of himself. I think it is us who need him the most." Beyal looked knowingly on.

"Yeah well, we can't find our way out of this crazy forest, so we kinda need him back now." Chase said.

Beyal sat down in the shade and closed his eyes. Chase cautiously made his way over to him and sat down to.

"Sooo...Beyal, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I am..." He cut off suddenly and went still.

"Beyal whats wrong?" Jinja asked walking over to him.

"Maybe he snapped. Again." Bren unhelpfully put in.

"Beyal?" Chase said waving his hand in Beyal's face. Getting no reaction from him, he began to worry. Beyal's head drooped down, but snapped back up suddenly.

"Beyal, are you ok?" Jinja asked him, shoving Chase out of the way.

"Yes, and I know the way out." Beyal stood and looked up at the tree's. "The way out is right down here." He pointed to a small gap between two tree's, and climbed through.

Chase and the others followed him, and on the other side, was a big, warm (not hot) clear field.

"Wow, you know, not that I'm not grateful, but that vision was pretty direct. And since when do they give directions?" Chase questioned Beyal.

"I do not know, but our destiny is to be united together. Perhaps that is why I had the vision, to help us in accomplishing the reuniting of the tribe." He brushed his coat, and looked around the sight.

"What? We don't need him, we made it out of the forest, right?" He turned around and asked.

Beyal turned to him faster that ever, and glared at him with eyes like daggers.

"We still need food." Came Jinja's slightly muffled voice. Chase and Jinja where laying on the ground, both exhausted, and breathing in the cool air.

"Oh yeah. Ah, heh, heh." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok, let's just see what food we can find now untill we can find Dax." Chase said.


	9. Funny Feeling

Me: Alright, the next chapter is here!

Pro: _Yeah, and Cheetha, she's writing a new story with Jinja getting saved by a wild Monsuno!_

Me: Hey, why are you still here?! And you can't tell everyone that kind of stuff!

Con: _This is like the shortest chapter ever._

Pro: _But don't worry, no one will care because it's all about DAX!_

Con: _But even the a/n is longer._

Me: Well I wouln't be if you stopped talking!

Pro:_ Shhhh, it's starting!_

**DAX-**

Dax was sitting in a small cave, leaned up against a wall. It was dark outside and Dax had gotten a small fire started with a few sticks. He was warm, full, and on his way to find Chase. There was something bothering him though. He felt like something was missing. He had checked his bag several times, and counted all his monsuno twice. But he had given up, blaming the feeling on some old shoes he had just thrown away.

Dax looked out of the cave at the clear and starry sky, and started thinking about the team. He wasn't sure he really wanted to come back, thinking that they where doing fine, and might accuse him of needing them when he showed up.

"I don't need them." He muttered quietly to himself. He turned and looked back at the cave wall, sighing slightly.

"I'm bored." He sighed again and stood up. He stretched and walked out of the cave as a gust of wind pushed past. He pulled his jacket tighter, and walked further. The rocks crunched under his shoes, and the wind rustled some small dead bushes. Dax stopped suddenly, jerking his head up hearing fast foot steps. He turned around to see Don Pyro standing just a few yards away, holding out his Monsuno.

"Ah, come to play?" He said. Now his boredom had come to an end. He reached down for his Monsuno, Boost.

Don Pyro smirked. "I like playing with mousies." He giggled insanely, reaching out for his core, Dragonburn.

"Dragonburn,"

"Boost,"

"Launch!"


	10. Delirious

Me: Okay everyone, the next chapter is out! And did you see the new preview for Monsuno on Nicktoons?! If you pause it, you can see a new girl! Yay, more pairings! It comes out on Alpril 21, and they have orange Monsuno's!

Con: _Orange? Why not something like black, or gray?_

Pro: _Or maybe the third season will have pink ones! *claps hands*_

Con: _What would a pink Monsuno be doing in a boy show?_

Me and Pro: *gasps loudly with death glares

* * *

**Chase and Gang-**

"Okay everyone," Jinja shouted, "Eat up." She flopped down a big bowl of sloppy mush.

After a good nights rest the group decided to try to cook, but with no good results. Beyal admitted in having no knowledge of how to cook, which led to Chase. Chase decided to try to make some sort of soup, but somehow the water started burning. They looked around and found out it was just some funny plant that got thrown into the fire, but Chase didn't want to cook anymore. Then it was Bren's turn, and after a small taste test, he ended up staring into space for the next hour. So it was finally Jinja's turn, now resulting in a passable meal.

Chase picked up a spoon and chewed up a big bite.

"So?" Jinja pressed.

"Wait, you didn't try it first?" Bren looked at her.

"No. I lost my appetite after you made yours." She said smirking. "Well?" She added, looking at Chase.

"It tastes, sparkly." He said, smiling funny.

"Really? Let me try." Bren took Chases spoon, and picked up a big spoon full of goop. He raised it to his mouth and almost ate it, but Beyal's hand came out of no where, struck the spoon, and sent it flying.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Bren shouted angrily at him.

"This food is poisonous." Beyal pointed at the bowl.

"What?" Jinja said, "How do you know?"

Beyal looked at Chases odd expression, then back at Jinja. Then he looked over at the ingredients she had used to make it. "Let me see those." He pointed at the foods.

Jinja picked them all up, and put them in Beyal's hands. The pile included some odd mushrooms, leaves, moss, and tree sap.

"These." Beyal picked up a mushroom. "Dax said to never eat these." He said as he threw it away from them.

"What will it do?" Bren asked, looking over at it.

"I am not sure, Dax did not say much, but it might be deadly." Beyal said in a serious tone.

"I'll see if I can find the antidote for it." Bren rushed over to his tablet, and started to research.

"Bren, I have a question." Jinja looked over at him.

"Yeah?" He looked up from the tablet.

"Why didn't you use that for directions when we were lost?" SHe asked.

"Well, I...uuhhh...no time for silly questions!" He snapped. "We have a bigger problem now."

"Chase?" Jinja tapped his shoulder lightly. "Are you ok?"

"Ok." He repeated the last of her sentence.

"I'm sorry Chase." Jinja looked down, and picked up the bowl of food. "I guess I'll get rid of this.." She walked off into the field a good distance away, and dumped it out. She sighed, and walked back.

"I can't find anything!" Bren yelled, tossing his tablet away gently.

"What do you mean?" Jinja asked, sitting down next to Chase now.

"I mean, everyone thinks it's a great idea to tell me what it is, and what it looks like, but not the antidote!" He shouted angrily into the air.

"Well, what'll happen to him?" She asked softly.

"He'll act delirious for the rest of his life untill he gets that antidote." He said calmer, and sat down on Chases other side.

"Dax knows it." Beyal said.

"He does? Dax knows the antidote?" Bren jumped up.

"Yes, he said that if I ate it, the antidote wouldn't be pleasant. Unfortunately, he didn't tell me what it is." Beyal said calmly.

"You know, this doesn't make sence. I thought Dax was supposed to come back and admit he needs us by now, but instead it's us!"Bren comlained.

"You know, where not in some tv show Bren." Jinja said rolling her eyes.

"That would be cool." Chase blurted out. "Then we could all be like, you know, famous and stuff..." He drifted off, looking into space.

"Yeah, lets start looking for Dax, like now." Jinja said standing up.

* * *

Me: Really sorry for that, I reposted the right one this time!Thanks Lakota and Lisa for telling me that. I was up late writing it, so yah... also, if you spot any funny words that don't make sence you can tell me please! Thx! ;)


	11. Smooch

Con: You made them kiss? Really?

Me: Hey! You spoiled it! And it all depends on how you imagine it. You could see just a kiss on the cheek, or (If you have good imagination) a really big smooch.

Pro: Yay! Big smooch! Haha! Big smooch! *fangirl wiggles on the floor

Me and Con: * looks at eachother, then back at Pro

Con: Yeah...

Me: Ok, you can read it now.

**Chanse and Gang-**

The group had been putting up with Chase pretty well, considering that the whole time they where walking, he kept stopping to pick flowers and sing songs. He kept running off, claiming that his shoe's told him they where going the wrong way, and that Bren was evil, so now they where taking turns holding his hand. On one event, he had leaned over and kissed Jinja, resulting with a red print on his face. Bren laughed so much, they ended up leaving him behind, and making him run to catch up.

"Bren, are we almost there yet?" Jinja asked. It was her turn to hold his hand, and she was trying to keep her distance with him, not wanting another surprise.

"Yup, the town it right over there." Bren pointed to a small lot off houses and shops. They where hoping Dax would be in the closest town there, and they weren't sure what they would do if he wasn't.

Beyal hadn't held Chase's hand at all so far, and Jinja and Bren where making sure of that, remembering his attitude towards him before, and not wanting any "accidents". They didn't think Beyal would have the heart for something like that, but they didn't want to push him.

Chase suddenly stopped and sat down, pulling Jinja with him.

"Hey!" She yelled, as she plopped down next to him. "Chase get up!" She stood back up and pulled on his arm, but he didn't move.

"I'm tired. Why don't you carry me?" Chase said sadly, and looked up with puppy dog eyes.

"NO!" Jinja shouted at him, and let go of his hand. "Chase, let's go! Come on, where almost there anyway." She tried to bribe him.

"I'm not going if, you don't carry me." Chase said stubbornly, and he crossed his arms and turned away.

"Well," Bren laughed, "At lease he's not smooching you!" He laughed harder.

Jinja looked ready to shout something at him, but couldn't figure out what to say. Jinja turned around fiercely, about to yell at him instead, but stopped when she noticed Beyal coming towards Chase. He stopped right in front of him and glared.

Chase looked up and glared back, his arms still crossed. Bren and Jinja stood completely still, and waited to see what Beyal would do.

"Chase," He said in a strong voice, "may I remind you, that it is your fault that we have to walk to this town? If you hadn't sent Dax away, we would already be at the lab we where looking for. Being your fault, you do not have the right to be complaining about anything. We are helping you, and you are not helping us. If you continue doing this, we will stop helping you." He finished his speech.

Chase had stopped glaring, and looked over at Jinja and Bren, who were as dumb struck as him. He looked back at Beyal, who was now walking ahead of them to the town. He stood up grumply, and followed suit. Jinja and Bren looked at eat other, then at Beyal. They didn't know Beyal had it in him to lay down the law like that, and walking on, they had a lot more respect for him.


	12. Rats

Con: _Nobody laughes at Chicken butt anymore._

Pro: _*ROFL*, Haha, you said Chicken Butt!_

Me: I rest my case.

* * *

Chase and Gang-

"Ok, we've been here for over an hour, and no sign of him." Bren said. They where all sitting down next to a small restaurant that was selling soup. Chase had run inside it, saying no one should be able to talk about soup without eating it, which really made no sence, since no one said anything about soup. After being forced to eat by Chase, they sat out side it and looked around, having no luck.

"Well, I don't know what to do." Jinja said watching Chase, who was leaning close to her.

Chase smiled and leaned closer. "Can I tell you something Jinja?" He whispered in her ear.

Jinja looked over at him with a cautious glance. "Uh, sure, what?" She said hesitantly.

Chase leaned close, right next to Jinja's ear, and said, "CHICKEN BUTT!"

Jinja shrieked loudly, and Chase took off running. "Chase, I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled chasing after him.

"Aww, look what you did Jinja, you scared him away." Bren shouted at her, and ran after them, Beyal close behind.

Chase took off down the street full sprint, with the rest off the team close behind him. He took a sharp turn down an ally way, and burst through a door leading underground.

"Chase, get back here!" Bren yelled.

"CHASE!" Jinja skid to a halt then flew through the door, Beyal next, then Bren.

Inside there was a big tunnel with small lights on the ceiling. Chase burst through the end of the tunnel and saw a big, almost empty room. It was definitely big enough to hold out monsuno's, and had a big table on the left side. Chase saw a man standing next to the table, holding out a red core.

He skid to a halt, and Jinja, Beyal, and Bren ran into him, causing them all to fall to the floor.

"Well hello little mousies." Came the scary voice on Don Pyro. "I just knew you would come to rescue your little rat at some point."


	13. Insane-ophobia-ism

Con:_ Is that the best thing you could think of for Jinja?_

Me: No, I mean yes, I mean...hey!

Pro: _My favorite on was Dax! SNAKES! XD!_

Me: Well, not that I should favorite them, but mine was Beyal's. I can totally see him doing that. XD! What about you Con?

Con: _Mine, I guess, would be Bren._

Me: Oh, he wasn't acting.

Con and Pro: _He wasn't? Oh...  
_

* * *

Chase smiled and stood up, dusting himself off. Looking closer, they could see Dax tied up in a corner.

Jinja stood up. "Dax?" She said getting a closer look.

"I'm a lit'l busy right now Princess." Dax said, moving around a bit, trying to shake loos the ropes.

"Hush you lit'l rat!" Don looked over at Dax and glared.

"Why the sudden change in name?" Jinja smirked and looked at them.

"What are you doing here Dax?" Bren asked, looking confused.

Beyal looked at Dax, and then at Don Pyro. Chase on the other hand had not taken his eyes off of Don.

"Wow Bren," He nudged Bren, "Look at that hair! You should try that look!"

Bren looked at Chase, and then at Don Pyro. "What?!" He yelled. This time it was Jinja's turn to laugh.

Don on the other hand looked as confused as Dax.

Beyal lost no time, launching out Glowblade. "Glowblade, launch!"

"Dragonburn, launch!"

"Quickforce, launch!"

"Charger, launch!"

They all followed Beyals lead, you know, except Chase and Dax.

"Wooooow!" Chase shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "That was the best firework show I've ever been to! Even that fourth of July thing!"

The room went quiet, and every one stared at Chase, who seemed not to notice. "Awwww, he looks so cute!" He yelled, and pointed to Dragonburn. "You should make him where a tutu more often!"

Don looked positively scared by Chase now. "What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"What, there's nothing wrong with him, he's perfectly fine." Jinja said, holding him back from trying to ride Dragonburn.

"Litt'l Suno? You've cracked!" Dax asked, looking at him. "Yup, I'm dead." He slouched back down and made himself comfortable. "You can't last a week with out me, can you?"

Bren glared at him, then smirked. "Oh yeah, who's the one tied up, huh?"

"What is wrong with him?" Don asked again, looking scared, and the slightest bit worried.

Jinja opened her mouth to say something, but Dax cut her off. "He has a very bad disease, and, uh, it's makes you, uh, see things, and other bad stuff."

Don looked back at him, trying to keep a cool face.

"Yup, an the wors part is, it's EXTREMELY contagious." Dax shook his head vigorously.

"Yes," Beyal said, catching on, "It is called, um, Insane..ophobia..ism."

"What?" Bren said, looking from Dax to Beyal, "That's not even a..."

Jinja stopped him with a sharp smack to the head. "Yeah, and I think where catching it to." She let go of Chase, and started looking into space.

"Oh no," Bren looked at them all, "There getting it to!" He started freaking out.

Beyal made a funny face, started dancing around, chanting a fast paced, happy, gibberish song.

"SNAKES!" Dax suddenly shouted,"Help, snakes are on me! They've got me! Help!" He started wiggling all over the ground, rolling back and forth. "Stop, drop, an' roll, stop, drop an' roll!" He started saying.

"Oh my god!" Jinja shouted over Bren's plea's for help, Dax's stop, drop, an' rolls, and And Beyal's song, "My hands are talking to me!"

"Hello, Jinja." Jinja's hand had come up to her face and spoke in a high pitch voice.

"AAHHHHHH!" Jinja shrieked, and ran around the room, trying to escape her hand.

"Help someone! This place is a mad house!" Bren shouted, "escape while you can!" He tugged on the front of Don's jacket.

Don looked scared, and with one last glance at them all, Jinja running away from her hand, Beyal dancing and singing, Dax rolling on the floor yelling, Bren crying for help, and Chase, weeping because Don took his tutu Monsuno away, he took off running as fast as he could out of that town.


	14. Seriousness

Me: Ok, and after that insanely funny chapter, comes a heartbreaking chapter full of sadness and loving confessions. Full on seriousness.

Con: _*laughs* Yeah right._

Me: What? You think I can't?

Pro:_ No._

Me: Pro to? I thought you were supposed to encourage me?

Pro: _Yeah, but not encourage you to do the impossible._

Me: Ouch.

Con: _Well people, don't be expecting a heartbreaking chapter of sad and seriousness, cause it's not coming._

Me: *huffs* You'll see.

* * *

The door slammed behind Don, and the groups noise level dropped slowly. Beyal stopped dancing, Jinja stopped screaming, and Dax stopped rolling all over the floor. Now the only two people left making noise where Bren and Chase.

"You can stop now." Dax said to them.

"Huh?" Bren said, looking at them all. " You mean you guys don't have Insane-ophobia-ism?"

"Bren, that is not a real thing." Beyal said looking at him, confused about why he thought it was.

"Oh, right, yeah I knew that." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oi, Lit'l Suno, I said you can stop." Dax said to Chase, who was sitting in the middle of the room, kneeling down and sobbing. It was a really sad scene to see Chase like that, even if it was over the tutu Monsuno.

"Um, Chase it's ok," Jinja came over to Chase, "uh, here have some gum." She held out a piece of gum to him. He looked up at her, and took the gum happily.

"Yay! You gum makes you smart right? Maybe that's why you're so smart! Because you eat gum!" He shoved the gum into him mouth as Jinja blushed lightly.

"Ok, so Lit'l Suno really did crack." Dax looked at Jinja, "And while you explain, why don't you untie me?" He said.

Jinja rolled her eyes a little, then came over to Dax. "Just hold still." She said, and she went behind him to untie it.

Beyal went in front of Dax. "He has consumed a minimum amount of the fungi in wich you said the remedy would be most uncomfortable."

Dax looked at him with a blank face. "Oh," He said getting it. "He ate that mushroom?"

"Yes." Beyal said.

"Hn, was that before or after he kicked me out?" He muttered quietly.

"After." Beyal stood up and walked over to Chase, helping him stand up.

"Wow, you know Monkfish didn't jump to Lit'l Suno defence at all on that one." Dax told Jinja while looking at Beyal, who was being lectured about why gum makes you smart.

"Tell me about it," Jinja said from behind him, "He's been giving Chase the silent treatment ever since you left. He got really upset and said that if you didn't come back he'd leave. I mean, he was really upset." Jinja finished untying him, and they both stood up. "But, I am glad your back though." She walked off to Beyal and Chase.

Dax smiled and watched Jinja. Then he walked over to the small table, and started moving small papers around looking for something.

"Um Dax, what are you doing?" Bren asked him.

"Looking for my first Monsuno." He answered.

"So you did find it." Bren said.

"No, I'm looking for it, didn't you hear me?" Dax looked at him questioningly.

"No, I mean that you found it in the first place." Bren said huffing.

"How did you know I found it?" Dax said, now giving Bren his full attention.

"Oh, Beyal made us walk all over that forest to find you, and then we went down the tunnel and saw the imprint of the Monsuno on the wall. And those glowing rocks where so awesome, did you get any?" He said looking at him with glowing eyes.

"Uh, yeah, here." Dax took some out of his pocket and tossed it to him.

"Sweet!" Bren caught it and did a fist pump. "You know Beyal was pretty worried about you."

"Hn." Dax said, and he went back looking for him Monsuno.

"It does feel right having you back though. Hey Jinja, check this out!" Bren said, and he quickly went off to show Jinja his rock.

Dax smiled and picked up his core. He looked at his sign on it, and then looked back at the group. So far, every one had missed him, or at lease, you know, needed him, except one person. Chase.

Dax stowed away his Monsuno and went over to with the group.

"Here, I gotta make 'im eat this." Dax said, moving them back from Chase. He had a medium size leaf, and Chase looked at it in aw.

"Ah, what is that!" Chase said looking at the leaf, "can I have it, is it mine?!" He clapped him hands and jumped up and down.

"Yeah, uh, it's more gum for you. Except this gum only makes you smart if you swallow it." Dax said, handing it to him.

"Ok, ok, let me have it!" Chase snagged it from Dax and shoved in his mouth. His face turned from happy to disgusted in seconds. He chewed it quickly and swallowed it fast. His face suddenly went blank.

* * *

Me: Ok, so it didn't turn out as heartbreaking as I thought it would be, so what?

Pro and Con: *laughs*


	15. Cobber (End Chapter)

Me: Ok, here it is, the new and improved chapter! A LOT of revising done to this one.

Pro: _*cry_

Me: Pro, are you crying? I didn't know you could. o.o

Con: _She does this at the end of every story._

Pro: _It's just so sad!*sob_

Me: I know...*hugs Pro

Con:_ Ok, so unlike you readers, I can't slip out of this girly sob fest...*looks at me and Pro crying*...So, enjoy...*Grabs tissue box and hands to Pro_

* * *

"Chase?" Bren said.

"Yeah B, I'm fine." He said, completely avoiding Dax's gaze.

"Wow, that was crazy, I mean do you really think I'd look good with Don hair?" Bren rambled on and Chase looked at Jinja.

Jinja turned a bright red and looked away putting her hand to her mouth, and Chase turned an ever brighter red, and looked away to. Dax noticing this, looked questioningly at them, then decided that he most likely didn't want to know.

"So, um, I'm glad that's over." Chase said, trying to end the awkwardness.

"Me to, cause you where acting insane! I mean come on, in what universe am I evil?" Bren asked.

"Ha, well, let's get out of here, it's kind of creepy." Chase said, starting to the door.

"Yeah, I mean, this place has Don written all over it. How long do you think he was here?"Bren said, and he, Jinja and Dax left the room leaving Chase and Beyal.

"Chase, I would like to speak with you." Beyal said, not leaving his spot.

"Oh, it's ok. I forgive you." Chase said waving it off.

"Forgive me for what?" Beyal asked,

"Oh, you weren't, um...what were you going to say?" He said embarrassed.

Beyal didn't seem to notice and said. "I was saying I forgive you."

"For what?" Chase said, looking curious.

"For kicking Dax out." He said. "We are a family, and we do not "kick" each other out."

Suddenly Chase realized why Beyal had been so upset. It wasn't because he was worried about him, but because he thought it wasn't right to turn his back on another family member.

Chase smiled, "Thanks Beyal."

Later-

Chase and the group found a nice, cool camping stop a few miles out of town, and where sitting around a warm fire, telling Dax the outrageous things that happened while he was gone.

"And then he ran down the tunnel that led to you." Jinja finished. She had made sure that she was the one to tell Dax what happened, intentionally leaving out a few things. "Mad coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah, kinda." Dax said. Chase and Dax hadn't said much, to each other or anyone else.

"Hey where'd Chase go? Bren asked, noticing he wasn't there.

"Oh, I think he went for a walk." Jinja said.

Dax laughed lightly, and stood up. "Funny." He said, and he walked off the camp site.

"What's funny?" Bren asked Jinja.

"Yes, I do not see what is funny about this." Beyal said looking puzzled.

"because that's what started this whole mess." Jinja said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I still do not get it." Beyal said.

Dax and Chase-

Chase was standing quietly next to a stream, the moon reflecting roughly on it. The light wind blew the grass around, muffling Dax's foot steps as he walked over.

"Hey." Dax said to Chase, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Dax." Chase said awkwardly. "Thanks for that, uh, leaf thing."

"No sweat. Had a couple in hand just in case. Thought Bren would be the one to eat it though."

"Hn." Chase knew it was time to apologize, but hey, it's never easy. "So, uh, you know, about the whole you leaving thing,"

"Your sorry?" Dax finished.

"Well yeah, that's what I had planned to say." Chase said smiling a bit.

"Hn, I don't care for that. You know sorry wont fix it."

Chase looked stunned. He didn't expect Dax to still be mad at him.

"You know what will though?" Dax looked at him and grinned.

"Um, what?" Chase said cautiously.

"Admitting." Dax grinned widely.

"Admitting what?" Chase thought for sure that Dax was going to say that they needed him, but...

"That you two kissed."

Chases eyes went wide. "It wasn't real though, it was an accident, I was completely delirious, and I didn't mean to." Chase rushed out. "Wait, how did you know? Bren told you, huh?

"No, you jus did!" Dax laughed at Chases face.

"That wasn't cool Dax." Chase said, smiling.

"Well, that calls it even then." Dax stopped laughing. "I'm beat, time to hit the dirt." He added stretching.

"Can I ask you something?" Chase said.

"Huh,"

"What did you name your Monsuno?" He asked.

"Oh, Cobber."

"Cobber? Why that? What does it mean?" Chase looked questioningly at him.

"Well, I guess that would depend on where you are." He said mysteriously.

"Ok." Chase gave up, knowing Dax wouldn't give the answer any time soon...or ever.

Back at Camp-

Chase and Dax had come back and the rest of the group guessed by their actions, that they had made up. Chase had sat down smiling lightly, and Dax went over to his sleeping bag. Just as he sat down Chase yelled,

"WAIT DAX!"

"Don't go to bed!" Jinja yelled.

"Stop what you're doing!" Yelled Bren.

Dax looked at them like they had all just caught Insane-ophobia-ism. He turned to Beyal, the only one who hadn't yelled.

Beyal looked at him with wide eyes. "Can you make dinner?"

* * *

Me: BTW, Cobber means freind. Just thought that would be cute.


End file.
